coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7760 (16th December 2011)
Plot Steve and Becky have a very successful meeting with Danny. Emily and Rita compete to make the best turkey dinner. Peter and Carla meet in secret at her flat but they're interrupted when Michelle arrives home early. Peter hides in the bedroom. Tracy marches into the hotel, convinced that Steve and Becky are having an affair. She pushes her way past the receptionist and starts banging on bedroom doors shouting at Steve to come out and show himself. The receptionist calls security. When Michelle disappears into her bedroom to unpack, Peter makes a run for it. As Tracy rampages up and down the hotel corridors, disturbing all the guests, she suddenly suffers terrible stomach pains and collapses in agony. Steve and Becky hug, delighted that they've landed such a lucrative deal. Becky suggests they book a hotel room and celebrate properly but although sorely tempted, Steve turns her down saying that he has to act responsibly now he has twins on the way. Becky's disappointed and Steve leaves by himself. Tracy is rushed to hospital in an ambulance. Gary returns home to find Izzy and Will having supper with Anna and Owen. He makes his excuses and slips away. Eileen and Jason meet Paul and Lesley for a drink. Lesley's illness is evident and Jason warns Eileen that she's mad to get involved. Hayley tastes the turkey dinners and declares the result a draw. To avoid further argument, she invites Rita and Emily to join her and Roy for Christmas dinner. Steve finds out from Karl how Tracy went to the hotel to confront him. Steve's bemused and assures Karl that he was there strictly on business. Carla and Peter agree to keep their affair totally secret until after the trial. Deirdre goes to find Tracy in hospital. Tracy's devastated as she tells Deirdre that she's lost the twins. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Will - Chris Brazier *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield *Receptionist - Natalie Grady *Security Guard - Tom Harvey *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen, Bedroom *Weatherfield General - A&E reception, cubicles and side ward *Whittingham Place Hotel - The Wyvern bar, reception, corridor to guest bedrooms, Manager's office and exterior Notes *A guest at the Whittingham Place Hotel and both the Receptionist and Doctor at Weatherfield General are all uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy scours the hotel for Steve and Becky, but is overcome by pain and begs the staff to call an ambulance; and Michelle witnesses Carla and Peter sharing a kiss. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes